Je t'aimerai toujours
by Law's Lady
Summary: Hermione fait ses adieux à Drago, car elle doit le quitter pour de mystérieuses raisons...


Coucou tout le monde !

C'est ma premiere One Shot... Donc ne me jugez pas trop sévèrement ! Je dédie cette One Shot à Caroline, une fille géniale, celle qui m'a poussée à écrire... Je t'en remercie.

**Petit résumé :** ****  
Hermione est en 7eme année. Elle vivait une romantique idylle avec le beau Drago Malefoy... Mais malheureusement, ce bonheur fut de courte durée...

Donnez moi vos avis dans les reviews ;-). Que dire d'autre à part... Lisez !

Law's Lady

Ps : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le reste est de moi.

* * *

**Je t'aimerais toujours…**

**Drago :** Hermione !

Tu m'appelles. Encore… On en avait discuté. On avait tiré un trait. Je continue à marcher, car je sais que si je me retourne, je te serrerais dans mes bras, et te promettrais de ne pas te quitter, de rester avec toi quoiqu'il puisse arriver

**Drago :** Hermione ! Attends moi !

Non, je ne t'attendrais pas. Non, je n'ai plus le choix. Non, je dois partir.

**Drago **: Hermione…

Ta voix se brise, elle semble me supplier. Je déteste quand tu fais ça. Tu gagnes à chaque fois… Je finis par me retourner, et te regarde pleurer doucement devant moi.

**Hermione :** Drago… Drago, non…

Ces mots sont sortis malgré moi. Ma gorge se serre, les larmes montent… Mais je ne veux pas pleurer. Je ne dois pas pleurer.

**Hermione :** Regarde moi… s'il te plait…

Tu lèves ton doux visage vers moi. Seigneur, rendez-moi aveugle… Faites que je ne puisse voir ces yeux larmoyants qui me fixent, faites que j'oublie ce beau visage à tout jamais… Mais le sort s'acharne contre moi. Malgré toutes tes erreurs, tu n'as pas perdu cette innocence qui nous frappe lorsque l'on te regarde… Tu n'as pas perdu cet air rêveur qui en fait craquer plus d'une… Qui me fait craquer…

**Drago : **Hermione… Je t'en supplie, ne pars pas… Reste !

Je n'ai plus le choix. Je ne l'ai jamais eu.

**Hermione :** Je dois partir, Drago ! Il… J'ai pris des engagements… Je dois les respecter. Et tu le sais.

**Drago :** Mais quels sont ces engagements ? Dis le moi ! Je peux t'aider, je veux t'aider !

Je baisse la tête. C'est trop dur… Si j'avais su, je serais partie bien avant… Avant de te connaître, avant de t'aimer…

**Drago :** Alors ? Réponds ! Es-tu si lâche que ça ? Es-tu prête à m'abandonner sans explications ?

Ta voix se fait plus dur… Mais je comprends. Je ne suis qu'une lâche. Une misérable petite lâche. Une Sang de Bourbe. Je l'ai toujours été… Et c'est pour ça que je dois te quitter.

**Hermione :** Je… Drago, je… Oh Drago !

Je me jette dans tes bras. Quelle erreur… Je ne pourrais plus partir. Je t'aime tellement… Pourquoi ai-je promis ? Pourquoi t'ai-je aimé ? Pourquoi t'ai-je rencontré ? Pourquoi…

Je t'en prie, lâche moi… Laisse moi partir… Aurais-je pensé tout haut ? Tu me lâches… En me jetant presque.

**Drago :** Ah c'est comme ça ? Je te répugnes tellement que tu n'arrives pas à me dire ce qui se passe ?

Oh non… Tu n'as rien compris. Tu sembles te faire violence… Tu as retrouvé ton air hautain et cette dureté qui t'es propre…

**Hermione :** Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… Ce n'est pas le moment de…

**Drago :** Le moment de quoi Hermione ? Tu décides de partir du jour au lendemain ! Comment je dois réagir moi ? Tu ne comprends pas ? Je t'aime…

Tu as dit ces derniers mots d'une petite voix, presque un murmure… Peut-être pour que je ne les entende pas. Peut-être pour que je ne t'avoue pas, que moi aussi je t'aime… Plus que tout au monde, ce qui fait mon plus grand malheur…

**Hermione :** Je… je t'aime aussi Drago…

Une larme roule sur ma joue. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'a été plus fort que moi. Il faut me comprendre. Je quitte l'homme que j'aime pour aller rejoindre l'homme qui sans le vouloir, a gâché ma vie… Je quitte une vie pour aller m'en créer une autre… Je quitte le bonheur pour aller rejoindre le malheur…

**Drago :** Alors si tu m'aimes… Je t'en supplie, reste… Je saurais te protéger ! Contre… cet homme qui semble te menacer… Je te le promets !

Oh… Pauvre Drago… Si naïf… Tu ne comprends pas… Ce n'est plus à moi de décider… J'ai fais ce qu'on attendait de moi… Oserais-je te dire un jour ce qui m'a fait prendre une telle décision ? Oh oui j'oserais… Et je le fais !

**Hermione :** Drago, écoute moi…

Te voyant pleurer, je ne sais plus que faire, que dire… Je perds tous mes moyens.

**Hermione :** Non, ne pleure plus. Et écoute. Tu veux connaître les raisons de mon départ ?

**Drago :** De tout évidence…

**Hermione :** Eh bien… Comme tu le sais, je suis une… une Sang de Bourbe…

**Drago :** Non ! Ne reviens pas dessus, c'est du…

**Hermione :** Je sais ! Mais écoute moi. En tant que telle, j'ai été reniée, rejetée par le monde sorcier, bien avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Mes parents morts, personne n'était là pour me protéger, prendre soin de moi… Et c'est pendant cette dure période que j'ai rencontré Blaise…

**Drago :** Zabini ? Blaise Zabini ? Celui qui est à Serpentard ?

Je regrette déjà de t'avoir raconté ça… J'appréhende ta réaction… J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop…

**Hermione : **Oui… Il m'a beaucoup aidée mais, comme tu le sens, « tout travail mérite récompense »…

**Drago :** Je le sais bien, c'est dans la Charte du Sorcier…

**Hermione : **Oui… Mais dans le cas présent, le récompense est… ma main…

Je n'aurais pas dû te le dire… Je vois déjà tes yeux, à l'ordinaire si doux, briller d'un éclat de colère que je ne te connais pas. Tes lèvres, souriantes d'habitude, se tordent dans un rictus de fureur totale. Ton visage d'ange se transforme en face de démon…

**Drago :** Quel salaud ! J'aurais sa peau !

**Hermione : **Non ! Laisse-le ! S'il n'avait pas été là, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Et puis tu sais… il n'est pas si odieux que ça…

Comme j'aimerais penser ce que je viens de te dire… Mais c'est impossible. Je le hais pour ce qu'il représente, à cause de lui je perd l'homme de ma vie… De ma triste vie… Et j'ai déjà envie de pleurer à nouveau. Ta colère laisse place à de l'incompréhension, de la déception…

**Drago : **Tu l'aimes plus que moi ?

Malheur… Quelle idée… Tu es l'homme le plus important de ma vie, il est temps que tu le saches…

**Blaise :** Hermione ? Hermione ? Où es-tu ?

Oh non, il m'a déjà retrouvée… Allons Hermione prends ton courage à deux mains et dis ce que tu as à dire à Drago…

**Hermione :** Écoute Drago, je n'ai plus de temps. Blaise m'attend, je dois y aller. Mais avant j'aimerais te dire… Tu es la chose la plus belle qui me soit arrivé, de toute ma vie… Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé, et sache que je te serais fidèle… Je t'aimerais jusqu'à la mort Drago, et j'espère secrètement que nos chemins se recroisent un jour… Adieu.

Je te donne un ultime baiser, celui qui marque la fin de notre histoire… Je te regarde une dernière fois, et me retourne pour aller rejoindre celui auquel je suis désormais attachée.  
Mais ce que je n'ai pas entendu, ce sont tes dernières paroles.

**Drago :** Je t'aime Hermione… Ma belle nymphe, celle qui m'a ensorcelée… Je sais que nous nous reverrons, dans un autre monde, dans une autre vie, je ne sais pas… Mais j'ai l'espoir…

Tu verses une dernière larme, et te diriges vers le château de Poudlard en souhaitant de toutes tes forces que ton vœu se réalise…

**FIN**

**

* * *

**  
Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Reviewez please :-)

Law's Lady.


End file.
